


Unexpected

by Kittykayla1987



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Supernatural Convention, Work In Progress, but then he apologizes, jared's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykayla1987/pseuds/Kittykayla1987
Summary: One decision throws you into something you never could have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in the middle of the hotel room, sipping coffee and staring at the giant passed out across your bed, you felt a twinge of sadness. What had happened that had sent him into such a downward spiral? He seemed fine at the J2 panel yesterday. Sighing, you set down your coffee down and tried to figure out your next step. Surely his cell phone would be password protected. You tiptoed to the side of the bed, looking to see if you could find where his phone was. Front pocket. Great. Slowly slipping your hand into his pocket you retrieved said phone. Nothing. He didn't move a muscle. If not for the chainsaw like snoring, one would think him dead. Switching the phone to on, you started pacing. This could go one of two ways. Either you'd be believed, I mean hey, that cute bartender saw you leave together, right? or they'd think you'd kidnapped him. Some crazy fan. You looked down at the phone. 16 missed calls. 32 text messages. Fingerprint protected. Grabbing his thumb, you placed it on the phone. Scrolling through the contacts, you came across the name you were searching for. 

*Ringing*  
"Jared? It's 5:30 in the fucking morning. Where have you been all night? Your wife is losing her shit!"  
"Uh, is this Jensen?"  
"Who is this? And why do you have Jared's phone? Is he ok?"  
"He's fine. He's passed out drunk right now. Are you at the convention hotel? Can you come to my room?"  
"Listen, lady. If this is some messed up stunt-."  
"It's not. I promise. I'm in room 501,"  
"That works, I'm down the hall. I'll be right there."

Hanging up, you rang room service. Not sure what these two would eat, you basically ordered everything, and enough coffee for an army. Not 5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Opening it up, revealed an exhausted looking Jensen Ackles. "Hi. I'm Y/N. Come in and help me figure out what to do with this gigantor, please." He walked into the room, rubbing a hand down his face. "What the hell happened?" "Uh, sit please? Last night, I wanted to relax so I headed down to the bar about 10:45, 11. I noticed him sitting at the bar with a drink. I didn't think anything of it. I had a couple drinks, flirted with the bar tender. I looked back over to where he was and he was swarmed with ladies. And he looked uncomfortable. But he was clearly drunk as hell and too nice to tell them to piss off. I made the decision to make the bartender ask the women to leave and I made the choice to bring him here. It was late and he wasn't able to tell me what room was his or yours so I somehow got him here. He owes me $350 too."


	2. Chapter 2

"He's does what now?" "I paid his bar tab. Apparently, the ladies flocking him were having him buy drinks. Any reason he would be so miserable he would try to murder his liver?"  
He sighed, shaking his head. "His wife, Gen, called me looking for him around 1230? 1? He wasn't answering any of her calls or texts. They got in some kind of fight and that's all I know. This isn't going to end up on TMZ, is it?" Trying not to be offended, you shook your head. "If I was going to do that, wouldn't I have already? It's 6:30 now, he's been here since around 1. I had plenty of time to do that crap." He sat back in the chair. "Sorry. There's lots of crazies out there." You smiled. "I know that." There was a knock on the door. "Breakfast is here. How about we eat and figure out what to do with Jack and the Beanstalks missing giant over there?" He laughed. 

After fueling up on coffee and food, Jensen set to the task of waking Jared up. Which consisted of jumping on the bed and smacking him with a pillow. Jared groaned, putting a pillow over his head. "Fuck off Jensen! You're an ass!" Jensen smacked him again and he threw the pillow off of him sitting up. "What the hell is your-" He looked around the room and spotted you sitting at the table. "This isn't my room and who the hell are you?"

You offered a small smile. "Nope. It's mine. You want some-." You were trying to be polite and ask if he wanted coffee, but he rudely interrupted. "Why the fuck am I here?" He stood up, looking around. "What the hell is going on?" He whirled around on you. "Did you drug me? Bring me here. Say we slept together or something and then blackmail me? Is that what this is? You some kind of gold digging whore?" Bringing your fist up, you punched him square in the nose. Stepping around he now bleeding man, you walked to the door, opening it. "Jensen? Will you kindly take your overgrown man child of a friend back to his room?" He smirked. "Yes, ma'am." He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out into the hall. As you were shutting the door you caught Jensen whispering to Jared. "You fucking deserved that."


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour and a half later, after showering, cleaning up, you were still pissed off. Who the hell did he think he was? Normally, you'd keep to yourself, let people make their own mistakes, all that jazz. But all you could think of was his kids and how they would feel if someone came forward and said they slept with him. Even if they didn't. See what you get for trying to help? You get accused of doing just that. Asshole. 

Your phone went off. A text from a number you didn't know.

"Hey"  
"Who is this?"  
"Jensen."  
"How did you get my number?"  
"Uh, I kind of swiped your phone when you let room service in this morning? You really need a better password than IMPALA."  
"Shut up. It's an awesome car. What's up?"  
"I just wanted to apologize for this morning. It was horrible and I'm sorry."  
"YOU have nothing to apologize for, Jensen. It happened. I'll get over it. I've been called worse things. No worries."  
"No, it shouldn't have happened. I want to make it up to you. There's a dinner tonight, and I want to invite you to it as my guest. Our families are flying in and I think you'll love it."  
"Your families? Jensen that sounds like something important and I couldn't possibly impose."  
"Nonsense, you're coming. I'll send someone up to your room at 6. See you later."  
"Jensen. no."  
...  
"Jensen??"

Well, crap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are short. very short.

The only response you received told you to be around your room most of the day and that you shouldn't stress out about it. Yeah, lets not stress out about a dinner with the cast and crew of your favorite show. You did as asked and hung out in your room for a while. 1:00 pm came and there was a knock on your door. Looking through the peep hole, you took a step back from the door. Genevieve Padalecki stood in front of your door. Well, that's not good. You opened the door. She smiled at you. Daneel Ackles was standing beside her. "You're the woman that broke my husbands nose?" Shit. "Um, yes?" She smiled again. "Good. Jensen told me what happened. I'm glad. He was being an asshole." Wait, what? "Oh, ok. Thank you. Come in?" They stepped inside and you shut the door behind them. "I'm Y/N. It's nice to meet you." Daneel was looking at you with a strange look on her face. "I'm sorry, but you look really familiar and I can't figure it out." DANGER! DANGER WILL ROBINSON! "Huh, I don't know? I've never met you before and this is my first convention?" "No, it's something else." "I'm sorry, can't help you." You shrugged. You turned to face Gen and all of a sudden Daneel yelled. "I know who you are!" Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

You slowly turned to face her. "What do you mean?" "You own those bakeries I've been seeing all over the place. You were on Food Network. What's it called again?" You sat on the edge of the bed. "Sinful delight." "Yes! I seen you're opening one by us in Austin." You nodded. "I own a total of 3 right now. L.A., Manhattan, and the one in process. This week is the first vacation I've had in a very long time. Its becoming rather stressful." Gen sighed. "I'm sorry about that. We were fighting and it got out of hand. It happens in marriages." You smiled softly. "I know." Daneel gasped. "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry." You looked at her and Gen was confused. "What?" Daneel started to apologize to you again. "I read about what happened before you moved out here. I'm so sorry." You just nodded. Not wanting to talk about it. "So, this dinner tonight. What should I wear?" You stood, walking to the closet and opening it. Gen nudged Daneel, who just shook her head and mouthed "Tell you later."


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow, finding a dress to wear to dinner turned into mani-pedis. They insisted until you couldn't say no. I'd had been a long time since you did something relaxing for yourself. Between running a business and just life in general, you hadn't spent a lot of time on you. Mani-pedis turned into hour massages, which turned into getting your hair blown out, which ended in eating lunch at the sushi place next to the hotel. It was nice. Daneel knew your background and not once did you feel like she was throwing you a pity party. Normally, once someone knew your history they either walked on eggshells or they weren't sure how to act around you. With Gen and Daneel? You were just Y/N. It was refreshing. After parting in the lobby, after exchanging numbers and promising to hang out when you were in Texas, you headed up to your room. You had an hour and a half until you needed to be ready for this dinner, so you wanted to relax and maybe answer some emails. The last thing you needed was an irritating interruption. Which is what you ended up with. Exiting the elevator, you noticed said irritation leaning against the wall next to your door. "If you're looking for your wife, I left her in the lobby, Jared." He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "Actually, I was looking for you. Can I come in? Please?" You turned to look at him. His nose and under his eyes were black and blue. "Yikes. That from me?" You opened the door and stood aside to let him in. He laughed quietly and rubbed the back of his neck. You motioned for him to have a seat on the sofa. "Yeah. I deserved it though. I came here to apologize. I was an asshole and I'm truly sorry." You sat in the chair next to the sofa. "I forgive you. It wasn't okay, what you said. It actually took a lot for me to go out of my way and help you. But I forgive you. I mean, if you say something like that again, I can just punch you again." You smiled at him. He laughed shaking his head. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind. I really am sorry. Oh! I fixed the tab at the bar. Thank you for that. You didn't have to." He stood walking to the door. You followed behind. "It's okay. You didn't have to fix it, but thank you." He nodded. "Jensen said you're going to be at the Supernatural party tonight?" What? "Party? He told me it was a dinner?" He shook his head. "There is food, if that counts?" You sighed. "I might punch him tonight instead." He laughed. "Don't do that. Makeup is going to have a field day with my face, as it is." "Sorry. Does it hurt?" He shook his head. "Nah. Not at all." Hmm. "You sure?" You reached up and poked it. "Ouch! What the heck?" You laughed. "Thought it didn't hurt?" "Well, you poked it." You laughed. He opened the door, turning to look at you. "You're something else, you know that?" You smiled, starting to shut the door. "See you later, Jared."


	7. Chapter 7

6 o’clock came pretty fast once you had gotten showered and ready to go. Daneel was at your door exactly at 6, looking beautiful as ever. “You look amazing in that!” She was talking about the dress they had helped you pick out. It was a beautiful form fitting navy blue lace dress, with 3/4 sleeves that fell just above the knee. It was beautiful and classy. You paired it with a black pair of Labutoin heels. “Thanks. You look great too.” She smiled at you. “Thank you. Are you ready to go?” You nodded, grabbing your clutch by the door and heading out into the hallway. “Shall we?” She linked her arm with yours, walking to the elevator. “Is everyone already there?” She nodded. “Yeah, they headed down about 30 minutes ago. Everyone is excited to meet the woman who gave Jared a busted nose.” You shook your head. “Great.” She squeezed your arm. “You have nothing to worry about. They all know he was a dick.” You nodded, smiling. “That he was.” She turned to look at you. “I’m sorry about earlier. Opening my mouth in front of Gen. Well, opening my mouth in general. It wasn’t my place to bring it up.” You shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you're treating me like a human being and not a freak. Usually once they know my past they treat me with kid gloves. Like I’m some broken doll or wounded animal. Or they see my scars and are disgusted. I know you both seen them earlier, so thank you for not saying anything. I’m sure Gen had questions once you left?” The elevator came to a stop and opened revealing the banquet hall. “Yeah. About that? She kind of Googled you? She was pretty upset. But I told her not to talk about it in front of everyone.” You nodded. “Thank you.” You both walking into the room together.   
“Y/N!” You were engulfed by a large man the second you stepped away from Daneel. “Jensen? How much have you had to drink?” You smiled at him. He was clearly tipsy. He hugged his wife, wrapping an arm around her. “Only a couple drinks. I’m good. I’ll behave. Don’t need a broken nose.” He winked at you, causing you to laugh. It drew the attention of Jared and Gen across the room. They excused themselves from their conversation and made their way to you. Gen grabbed you immediately and hugged you like her life depended on it. She whispered in your ear. “Oh sweetheart, you are so amazing.” Not what you expected. She let go of you, looking teary eyed and you smiled at her. Jared and Jensen shared a look. They had no clue. Jared hugged you as well. Gen smiled at you. “You look awesome!” You laughed. Her enthusiastic attitude was contagious. “Thank you. You look amazing as well.” You turned to Jensen. “Oh yeah. You told me dinner. This?” You waved your hand around the room. “Is not dinner. It’s a party.” He shrugged. “Eh, there’s food?” You sighed. “Alright, I’m here. What do I do now?” Jensen shrugged. “Drink? Eat? Dance? Find a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, no judgment. Have fun. You seem like you need it.” Daneel stepped forward, grabbing your arm. She nodded to Gen. “Let’s go get drinks. Then we’ll all sit and eat? Then I feel like dancing.” The ladies headed off to the bar to get some drinks and the guys headed off to talk to some cast members. Halfway through your drink, you felt as if someone was staring at you. You turned to find the guys talking with Richard Speight Jr, and Adam Fergus, and from the hand animations Jensen was reenacting the punch landed to Jared this morning. The staring? Adam. He winked at you and you smiled, blushing crimson. Looking back at your drink, Daneel nudged you, having noticed the exchange. “What was that?” “Nothing.” You shrugged. She shook her head. “No, not nothing. You like him!” You shushed her. “I don’t even know him.” “You can like someone before you know them. I liked Jared.” Gen spoke up from the opposite side of you. Daneel nodded, agreeing with her. “Okay, yes! I like him.” Daneel smiled, looking over your shoulder. Motioning at you to turn around. Adam was coming across the room, towards you. He stopped in front of you. You smiled at each other. He held his hand out to you. “Hi. I’m Adam. And you are completely breath taking.”

Oh boy.


	8. Chapter 8

The night passed pretty fast after that. Gen and Daneel left you and Adam at the bar, wandering off to find their husbands. Spending time with someone you just met, should have been awkward. Only, it wasn’t. He bought you another drink and you talked. And talked and talked some more. He even convinced you to dance. Anyone who knows you, knows you don’t dance. Ever. All in all, it was a great night. 

You excused yourself to the restroom, the drinks having caught up with you. You were in the stall when two other women entered the restrooms. They weren’t exactly quiet. “Can you believe the nerve? Who does she think she is? Obviously, she’s some kind of gold digger, Why else would she be here? Who even let her in? And did you see her back? I bet he was just dancing with her because he felt sorry for her. And that dress? Hideous.” You were as still as possible, not wanting to let them know you were there. You know who they were bashing. You. You thought the dress hid your scars well enough but obviously not. You waited until they had been gone before leaving the stall. You needed to get out of here and to your room as quick as possible without anyone seeing you cry. You hurried out the door, passing everyone on the dance floor and out the doors to the elevators. You were pretty sure you heard people calling your name, but you didn’t stop. You needed to be alone. As much as you hated it, those girls’ words cut right through you. You finally made it to your room before you completely broke down. 

You sat on the floor, for god knows how long before there was a knock on the door. “Y/N? It’s Adam. Are you alright? Daneel gave me your room number.” You didn’t answer him. You wanted to. To tell him you were fine, that you weren’t feeling well. Hopefully he would leave and forget about you. But the words wouldn’t come.“Y/N? Look, we all know something happened and you’re not okay. I’m coming in if you don't answer me.” Your door slowly opened. “Oh, love. I’ve got you.” He knelt beside you and scooped you up. He sat down on the edge of the bed and refused to let you go. He kept hugging you, until you finally broke and started crying again. This time into his shoulder. He rubbed your back, telling you that you would be okay. By the time you finally calmed down, you were sure he was ready to toss you on the bed and run for the hills. But you looked up to him and seen no anger or annoyance there.

“I’m sorry.” He looked surprised. “What in the world are you sorry for? You’ve done nothing wrong. Its those women who need to apologize.” “You know? How?” He shrugged. “Daneel saw them come out before you and she put two and two together. She tore into them like I’ve never seen before. Actually, she was still yelling when I came up here. I needed to make sure you were alright.” You slid from his lap. “You don’t even know me, Adam. You don’t need to worry about me.” He stood, walking to you. “You see, here’s the thing. I’d like to know you. I can tell you like to keep people at a distance, and I’m not sure why. But I’d like a chance to try to get to know you better.” “You’re completely insane, you know that? We just met. Three hours ago. I can promise you I’m nothing special.” He shook his head, placing his hand on your waist and pulling you in closer. “See, that’s where you’re wrong. I think you’re pretty damn special.” He pulled you in, kissing you. You had just started to deepen the kiss when your door flew open. “Oh. I see you’re feeling better.” You looked at the door way and proceeded to flip off Jensen.


	9. Chapter 9

Your time together came to a close faster than you would like to admit you liked. You both had other obligations to attend to. He with a movie he had to start filming. You had a store opening to arrange. Facetime became your friend. You grew closer to Daneel and Gen. In just the short few months you all had known each other, they became your sisters. You had to fly to Austin a lot to see to the opening of the bakery, which meant you get to spend a lot of time with them. When the guys took a hiatus from filming to come home, you threw them a welcome home party, complete with a cake from your shop. It was nice. Until you had to go home. 

You loved your home. It was everything you wanted. A beautiful house in the middle of nowhere. What you had always wanted. Your life was going good. Then why did you feel like something was missing? 

It was the first full week you got off since the convention and the only plans you had involved a bonfire and some beers. You needed to unwind. The stress of running the business and constant traveling had left you burnt out. On top of that, a phone call had set you on edge. You had just taken some steak out of the fridge to throw on the grill when the doorbell rang. You weren't expecting company. “Coming!” You swung the door open without seeing who was there. “Holy shit!” A grinning Adam stood on your doorstep.“Hello, Love.” 

You jumped onto him, hugging him. “What are you doing here?” You stepped out of the way, letting him into the house. “I stopped by the bakery looking for you and they told me you took some time off. Charlie, I believe that’s her name, gave me your address. This is not what I was expecting.” He sat his bag in the living room, turning to you. You walked up to him, wrapping your arms around him to hug him. “Good unexpected or bad?” He laughed. “Good. Its beautiful here.” “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” He put his hand under your chin, lifting your face to see. “What’s going on? Something is bothering you.” You sighed stepping back and into the kitchen. “You’re right, there’s a lot wrong. There’s things you need to know about my past. I know you’ve probably googled so you know the cliff notes.” He nodded, sitting at the island, opening a beer. “You’re right, I did look you up. But I only read about you now. I figured if and when you wanted me to know about your past, you would tell me.” You turned away from him, acting like you were looking in the fridge. “It isn’t pretty.” “The past usually isn’t. But if you think I’m running for the hills, you have another thing coming


	10. Chapter 10

It was the first full week you got off since the convention and the only plans you had involved a bonfire and some beers. You needed to unwind. The stress of running the business and constant traveling had left you burnt out. On top of that, an unexpected phone call had set you on edge. You had just taken some steak out of the fridge to throw on the grill when the doorbell rang. You weren't expecting company. “Coming!” You swung the door open without seeing who was there. “Holy shit!” A grinning Adam stood on your doorstep.“Hello, Love.” 

You jumped onto him, hugging him. “What are you doing here?” You stepped out of the way, letting him into the house. “I stopped by the bakery looking for you and they told me you took some time off. Charlie, I believe that’s her name, gave me your address. This is not what I was expecting.” He sat his bag in the living room, turning to you. You walked up to him, wrapping your arms around him to hug him. “Good unexpected or bad?” He laughed. “Good. Its beautiful here.” “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” He put his hand under your chin, lifting your face to see. “What’s going on? Something is bothering you.” 

You sighed stepping back and into the kitchen. You stood, playing with your fingers, unsure of what was about to happen. He walked to you, taking your hands. “You can tell me anything. You know me. I don’t judge.” You nodded, opening the fridge and handing him a beer. “You’re right, there’s a lot wrong. There’s things you need to know about my past. I know you’ve probably googled so you know the cliff notes.” He nodded, sitting at the island, opening a beer. “You’re right, I did look you up. But I only read about you now. There’s a limited amount of information about your past. I figured if and when you wanted me to know about your past, you would tell me.” You turned away from him, acting like you were looking in the fridge. “It isn’t pretty.” He shrugged. “The past usually isn’t. But if you think I’m running for the hills, you have another thing coming.” 

You took a deep breath. “I was married. And then the accident happened.”


End file.
